E foram comprar castanhas quentinhas
by o meu amigo Tsunami
Summary: O Genda sofre. Sakuma/Genda, com Kidou/Fudou e one-sided Sakuma/Kidou


"E foram comprar castanhas quentinhas"  
>SakumaGenda

**rating:**PG-13? nunca sei estas coisas  
><strong>género<strong>_:_ ROMANCE/Comédia/McDonald's  
><strong>sumário:<strong> colectânia de drabbles? mais ou menos, é um one-shot cheio de retalhos. O Genda sofre.  
><strong>nota<strong>_:_isto nem é a minha quinta fic de inazuma nem nada que se pareça lool what is air; eu não tenho o word a detectar erros por isso ups sorry about that, eu fiz umas leituras mas escapa sempre qualquer coisinha. Bem, divirtam-se! (espero eu)

* * *

><p><em>"Now playing:<em>  
><em>Estupidamente apaixonado<em>– Toy"

"Que merda é que isto está a fazer no meu ipod?" gritou muito indignado Sakuma no autocarro, rumo a um jogo amigável com uma outra escola distrital.

Ninguém abriu pio, uns bancos para o fundo, o Fudou desmanchou-se a rir.

* * *

><p>Porra, como ele se mexia no sono. Uma vez o Sakuma tinha-lhe dado pontapés a meio da noite de tal maneira que não fez mais que ir dormir para o sofá.<p>

* * *

><p>Era tão bom quando estavam aninhados e suados um no outro depois duma actividade física bem esforçada, o Sakuma rabugento a queixar-se do Fudou e Genda a seu lado, meio anestesiado ainda, a concordar com tudo e a fazer-lhe carícias que passavam despercebidas.<p>

Sempre tinham em comum falar mal do mauzão do banco, como lhe chamavam.

Genda gostava muito de apertar Sakuma contra si, que só esbraçejava inquieto "fazes-me calor" ou "estás todo peganhento, que nojo". E o Genda, coitado, fazia-lhe a vontade, virando-se para o seu lado da cama e tentando não pensar no assunto.

* * *

><p>"Toma.", o rapaz moreno sorriu todo alegre e estendeu um pequeno e modesto ramo de flores ao outro, que o mirou fixamente antes de o aceitar. Estavam em público.<p>

"São bonitas... o Kidou nunca me deu flores."

* * *

><p>Estavam esgotados. Os treinos da Teikoku eram terríveis; o regime militar do treinador incluía chamar-lhes "meninas", "papoilas" e outros nomes afectuosos para tentar vir ao de cima o melhor de cada um. O sol começava a pôr-se e a maioria dos colegas já tinha ido para casa, folgar e encher a pança de comida das mamãs.<p>

Saíram do ginásio os dois de encontro ao frio de final de tarde de outono. Sakuma matutou algo para si enquanto apertava o casaco, distraído; Genda pensava se não seria um outro elogio ao Kidou, esse safado mas tão bom velho amigo que tinha fugido para a Raimon.

"Não percebi."

"Eu disse", e aproximou-se do rapaz mais alto, a trilitar de frio "-que estás todo borrado na cara, chega aqui." E com um ar muito concentrado, lambeu o polegar e passou-o pelo rosto do colega. Tinha as mãos muito frias.

"Ai. Meu, o que é que estás-"

"Quieto, eu sei o que estou a fazer."

"Porquê? Também fazias ao Kidou?"

"Que piada. Ele não usa riscas à mauzão como tu. Pára de te mexer."

Um momento passou e Sakuma tirou as mãos do rosto de Genda. E silêncio.

"Estás cheio de frio Sakuma. Queres que te empreste o meu cachecol?"

E antes que Sakuma pudesse dizer orgulhosamente que não, Genda passou o cachecol em torno de ambos e, nesta bela figura, lá foram os dois comprar castanhas quentinhas no caminho para casa.

* * *

><p>O Fudou achava-lhes uma piada do caraças. Uma contradição! Era um gozo gastar os nervos do Sakuma embora agora se dessem... melhor. O Kidou continuava na Raimon, com os palermas todos, mas quando os visitava, o herói do banco tinha sempre, <em>sempre<em>, o hábito de o pavonear à frente de toda a gente. Leia-se, aprontar merda em frente de toda a gente.  
>As campainhas tinham tocado, as aulas chegavam ao fim e nos campos frios começavam a sair as equipas dos diferentes clubes desportivos. Esta era a altura melhor do dia, ou roubava bolas, ou deixava cascas de banana nas pistas – os pobres do clube de atletismo sofriam muito por causa disto.<p>

"Lá está aquela besta outra vez.", murmurou Sakuma entredentes, ao reparar que Fudou se aproximava do campo de futebol.

Depois a sua expressão aclareou. "Ah, atrás dele. É o Kidou!"

Genda não respondeu e acenou ao antigo capitão de equipa, que ao vê-los sorriu abertamente.

"Sakuma, Genda!"

"Então Kidou, vieste espiar-nos? Olha que este ano não sei se vos vamos dar hipóteses."

Kidou riu-se, com o mesmo jeito descontraído que tinha sempre com a antiga equipa.

"Como se a Raimon precisasse! Estou a brincar. Vim ver-vos. O Fudou disse-me que tinham treino hoje e resolvi ver se vos conseguia recrutar para irmos comer qualquer coisa depois do vosso treino."

Fudou aproximou-se deles devagar, com a mesma cara de fodilhão. Sakuma ignorou-o enquanto pôde.

"...Olá putos.", lá vinha o moicano, todo de soslaio como uma serpente a sorrir torto. Ele ficava sempre tão pior quando estava com o Kidou. Genda sentia o sangue do companheiro de cabelo azul gelar.

Foi um lanche e tanto, só faltou o Kidou desatar à porrada ao Fudou no meio do McDonald's. Em vez disso foram para a casa-de-banho e lá se tardaram meia-hora, até aparecer uma senhora das limpezas a barafustar "isto não é um bordel!" e a chutá-los para fora. Sakuma e Genda saíram com muita classe assim que terminaram as batatas fritas dos outos dois, e antes de puderem sequer presenciar esta última cena.

* * *

><p>O mais frustrante a meio dos orgasmos era quando Sakuma abria a boca.<p>

Abria a boca sobre o Kidou, claro.

"ELE NÃO ME AMA."

E nestas crise de nervos punha-se Sakuma a chorar que nem uma madalena no peito de Genda, que só lhe batia das costas e fazia festinhas, sem saber nunca o que dizer. Sentia-se péssimo, ofendido no mais alto dos níveis e no entanto-

Demorou, mas graças a deus que a paixoneta pelo Kidou lhe passou.

* * *

><p>Havia alturas em que estavam mesmo bem, confortáveis e aborrecidos em frente dum televisor com mais de 200 canais e só com séries de médicos a dar. Era Novembro, o Genda tinha feito chocolate quente e os seus pais...- como bons progenitores que eram - não estavam em casa.<p>

"Ao menos não me perguntas porque é que uso uma pala no olho."

Genda virou-se para ele de sobrancelha erguida. Sakuma limitou-se a encostar-se nas almofadas do sofá e a trazer os joelhos contra si.

"O ano passado fizeram uma petição na internet para que eu deixasse de usar, teve umas trezentas assinaturas, tudo trolls ou Raimons, provavelmente. Além duma certa pessoa bastante óbvia."

Genda achou piada, mas não comentou. Limitou-se a beber outro gole de chocolate quente enquanto voltava a fixar a tv de novo.

"E no ano antes desse fizeram uma página no facebook com uma lista de prováveis doenças ou anomalias que eu pudesse ter. Foi criativo, houve alguém que escreveu que eu tinha uma bolsa para a quarta dimensão em vez de um olho direito, como o Doraemon mas mais assustador."

"...tu nunca fizeste queixa disso?"

Sakuma fez uma cara de aborrecido descumonal e retorquiu.

"Não te vou mentir. Tenho quase a certeza absoluta que foi o Fudou a começar todas estas coisas. E se me apetece partir-lhe a cara? Sim. Posso? Não."

"Tu estiveste na Inazuma Japan. Sabes os podres dele, podias fazer uma vingançazinha."

"Sim, podia até contar-te umas histórias dos balneários dignas de filme. Aquilo foi pior que aquela festa de Natal em que—"

Em que o Fudou tinha obrigado um dos primeiros anos a vestir um fato de pinguim e ele se tinha mijado em frente a toda a gente no jantar de Natal. A pobre da criança não tinha aparecido na escola durante dias, e é certo e sabido que o Kidou foi visto aos murros com o Fudou nessa noite por detrás do pavilhão de desporto. Não é tão certo e sabido o que aconteceu depois, e sempre nos balneários.

Na Teikoku só abundavam histórias de terror. E claro, desde que o Fudou lá tinha ingressado a percentagem de aparições nos corredores, partidas de mau gosto e cartas anónimas de amor nos cacifos tinha aumentado. Cada escola tinha um certo ritmo, e se a deles vivia de mascotes pinguins, a reitores de punho de ferro e cascas de banana nos corredores, pois que fosse!

Genda pousou a caneca, bocejou, espreguiçou-se e, com muito jeitinho de quem sabia fazer estas coisas devagar, colocou um braço à volta de Sakuma. Estava à espera de um abanão. Não acontecia sempre mas era bastante comum; no entanto a esperança é sempre a última a morrer e Genda fazia figas para que Sakuma não se começasse a queixar do calor e se desviasse. (Afinal, no outono e no inverno costumava ter mais sorte por causa do frio).

Mas, surpresa, em troca levou com um beijo e pimba! Sakuma pulou-lhe para cima e voaram cobertores e almofadas para o chão. Isto de nunca saber com o que contar também tinha um certo lado positivo. À muito que Genda tinha deixado de tentar adivinhar o comportamento do colega. Adrenalina também lhe fazia bem. E hoje ele estava mesmo feroz, todo intenso e de língua exploradora, sabia a chocolate e Genda fechou os olhos enquanto lhe passava uma mão pelos cabelos, e pela pala no olho. Sakuma mordeu-lhe o lábio e beijou-o lânguido logo em seguida.

Tão depressa lhe subiu para o colo, como saiu dele. Apanhou uma manta meio caída e enrolou-se nela, mas não se afastou do outro rapaz como era costume. Ao invés, passou um bocado da manta pela cabeça de Genda, como se estivessem debaixo de um cobertor gigante. A Genda lembrou-lhe as festas de pijama que faziam em miúdos, à muitos anos e antes das chatices e das pervesões e dos dramas, quando não faziam senão falar de futebol, pokémons e colecções de cromos de animais.  
>Na televisão continuavam as séries de médicos, e Sakuma agarrou no comando e mudou para um dos outros muitos programas de culinária.<p>

"Gosto mais quando não usas Nesquick; chocolate quente sabe mais a sério quando usas tabletes mesmo."

Genda estava mesmo a tomar atenção. Passou os dedos pelos lábios.

"...Sim... pois, também acho."

Muito devagar para o outro rapaz não notar, foi-se encostando ao Sakuma. Dali a nada estavam a falar de futebol.

* * *

><p>E a partir daí não mais houve choradeira.<p>

* * *

><p>FIM<p> 


End file.
